A Hope and Dream
by ChL Jemin
Summary: CH.3 Is UP! Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi sebagai sepasang pria dan wanita. Namun halangan yang ada membuat mereka takut. Halangan terbesar yang tak bisa membuat mereka menyatu. Mereka..saudara kandung "Aku berharap..dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu" KyuMin Fanfiction. Wanna RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**A Hope and Dream..**

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T to T+**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is mine~**

**Summary:**

**Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi sebagai sepasang pria dan wanita. Namun halangan yang ada membuat mereka takut. Halangan terbesar yang tak bisa membuat mereka menyatu. Mereka..saudara kandung. "Noona! Aku mencintaimu~" / "Ya, Noona juga mencintaimu~" / "Aku berharap..dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tak menjadi saudaramu dan tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Aku harap kita hanya seorang teman, dan suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu istriku.. Saranghae..Noona"**

**WARNING: ****Genderswich****! Typo(s), Bahasa ancur, ide muncul mendadak, alur kecepetan de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**LikaaJoy Present**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Happy Reading, and enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**~OoOoO~**

"_YAA_! LEE KYUHYUN! _PALLI IREONAAAA_!"

Tubuh pria jangkung itu tersentak terkejut saat mendengar suara lengkingan keras yang berasal dari samping kanannya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan tersenyum lembut menatap sosok yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam serta wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. Dan menurut Kyuhyun wajah itu begitu cute.

Dengan santainya pria yang bernama Kyuhyun itu langsung merebahkan kembali tubuhnya diatas ranjang sehingga membuat gadis didepannya melotot lucu dan berniat memukul kepala Kyuhyun. Namun pria itu lebih cekatan, ia segera menangkap tangan sang gadis kemudian menariknya hingga ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"_YA_! L-Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun-_ah_!" gadis itu mulai berontak, ia memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuhyun yang dibalut piyama hijau muda yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka matanya. Memandang mata foxy yang bening yang tersaji didepannya.

Gadis itu terdiam, ia membalas menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tetap tampan walau ia baru bangun sekalipun.

"_Noona_.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut. Gadis itu tersenyum mengerti. Ia tau betul apa yang diinginkan adik laki-lakinya ini.

"_No morning kiss. Shower now!"_

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut maju. Pria tampan itu berusaha membuat sang kakak luluh dengan mulai melakukan aegyo yang menurut sang kakak terlihat begitu menyeramkan karena wajah Kyuhyun tak terlihat cute sedikit pun.

"_Just kiss Noona~"_ Kyuhyun kembali merayu sang kakak. Ia mengedipkan matanya menggoda sehingga membuat tawaan kelinci khas gadis itu terdengar mengalun indah ditelinga Kyuhyun, menemani pagi yang indah.

Perlahan sang gadis memajukan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya saat merasakan helaan nafas lembut Kyuhyun yang menerpa kulit wajah bersihnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia juga memejamkan matanya sampai mereka berdua merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dikedia bibir mereka.

Tak ada lumatan yang berarti, hanya tempelan bibir yang menanadakan sebuah pagi yang indah dan membagi cinta yang mereka miliki.

'_**Cklek'**_

"Sungminie..apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun?"

Tubuh mereka terlonjak bersamaan, dengan cepat mereka melepaskan diri satu sama lain dan menatap lorong kecil yang tersambung dengan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Setidaknya karena lorong itu bisa menghambat seseorang yang akan masuk bisa melihat hal nista yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Memang tidak terlalu nista..

Tapi bagi saudara kandung seperti mereka, hal itu begitu nista. Saling mencintai bak pria dan wanita biasa begitu salah. Dan mereka menyadari hal itu.

"_Ne_, _Umma_.. Kyunie baru saja bangun"

Sosok yang dipanggil _Umma_ itu muncul dari lorong kecil yang menyambung dengan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat kedua anaknya yang tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

"Cepat bangun, Kyuhyun-_ah_… Jiyoung menunggumu dibawah."

**DEG!**

Dan gadis itu begitu menyadari..bahwa Kyuhyun..akan segera dinikahkan..bersama Jiyoung..gadis yang tak Kyuhyun cintai. Intinya..Kyuhyun dijodohkan. Menikah dengan ataupun tanpa cinta. Begitu miris.

**~OoOoO~**

"_Ah_~ selamat pagi Sungmin _eonnie_"

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu menolehkan kepalanya. Kemudian tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jiyoung yang sudah duduk diruang makan dengan lambaian kecil kearahnya. Menguatkan hatinya, Sungmin segera melangkah dan duduk ditempat kosong yang memang menjadi tempatnya jika sudah sarapan ataupun makan malam.

"Pagi..Jiyoung-_ah_" balas Sungmin kecil. Dengan cepat ia meraih susu yang ada diepannya dan meneguknya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar dikerongkongannya.

Jiyoung tersenyum saat melihat calon kakak iparnya tampak meneguk susunya dengan cepat. Terkesan terburu-buru memang.

"Kyuhyun dimana? Apa dia sudah bangun?"

Sungmin melirik Jiyoung sekilas. Meletakkan susunya diatas meja dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. Tanpa menjawab dan ia rasa pasti Jiyoung mengerti dengan anggukkan singkatnya itu.

'**Blam'**

Mereka menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara debaman pintu yang cukup keras. Alis Sungmin menyerit saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memerah menahan amarah, sementara sang Ibu yang menyusul Kyuhyun dibelakangnya tampak menangis lirih. Sungmin menahan nafasnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar tasnya berniat beranjak seandainya Kyuhyun tak menahan lengannya.

"Mau kemana, _Noona_? Kau tak mau sarapan?"

Sungmin masih bisa mendengar. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan Sungmin…tak ingin mendengar apapun dari pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

"A-aku.."

"Sungmin..sarapanlah dulu. Ada yang ingin _Umma_ bicarakan"

Dan Sungmin sangat terpaksa duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

**~OoOoO~**

Mata Sungmin menatap kosong kearah jalanan didepannya. Jalanan yang tampak ramai dengan lalu lalang semua kendaraan yang terlihat sibuk diawal pecan. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan getaran ponselnya yang ia letakkan di dashbor mobilnya.

'_Umma kemarin sudah berbicara dengan appa kalian lewat lelepon. Dan kami memutuskan..Kyuhyun akan menikah minggu depan'_

'_Walau kalian memang merasakan ini terlalu cepat. Tapi bagi kami..ini yang terbaik untuk kalian'_

Sungmin tertawa miris. Ini memang terlalu mendadak bagi mereka, bagi dia dan Kyuhyun. Setelah ini ia akan bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bisakah ia hidup bersama Kyuhyun dengan Jiyoung yang menganggu ditengah mereka?

Ah~ Sungmin kembali tertawa miris. Jiyoung mengganggu ditengah mereka? Bukankah Sungmin yang menganggu ditengah Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung? Seandainya saja rasa itu tak ada, seandainya Sungmin lebih cekatan menghilangkan dan tak menerima perasaan Kyuhyun. Seandainya…mereka bukan saudara. Ini semua tak akan terjadi..ini semua tak akan semakin rumit.

_**Drrtt…Drrtt**_

Ponsel Pink itu kembali bergetar Sungmin benar-benar ingin membuang ponsel hadiah ulangtahunnya yang ke 20 dari Kyuhyun ke jalanan luas dan berakhir remuk hingga siapapun tak bisa berbicara dengannya, dan tak bisa menghubunginya.

Sungmin melirik ponselnya. Nama Kyuhyun tertera dalam _ID Caller_-nya. Senyuman miris kembali terkembang dalam bibir Sungmin.

Setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya…ia harus mendengar suara Kyuhyun..untuk terakhir kalinya..

"_Yobo..seyo?"_

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal saat lagi-lagi Sungmin tak mengangkat telponnya. Pria berwaah tampan itu mendenguskan nafasnya, dan kembali men-_Dial_ nomor Sungmin. Dengan tak sabaran ia menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga kanannya dan menolehkan kepalanya ganas kesana kemari. Berharap bisa menemukan mobil sport putih Sungmin yang masuk kedalam area kampus mereka.

'_Yobo..seyo'_

"YAH! Kau dimana, hah?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, _Noona_..kita bicara—"

'_Aku tak akan datang ke kampus, Kyunie..belajarlah dengan baik'_

"A-apa?! Kau mau kemana? Katakan pada kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan beberapa mahasiswa dan dosen yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Yang ada difikirannya hanya Sungmin dan Sungmin.. alis Kyuhyun terangkat saat mendengar suara tawaan Sungmin. Bukan tawa bahagia..tapi suara tawaan lirih yang mampu membuat hati siapa saja berdenyut kencang.

'_Aku masih dijalan..terombang-ambing tak pasti..'_

"_Noona_.."

'_Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah..seharusnya aku bisa menolakmu saat itu, seharusnya kau bersama Jiyoung lebih lama dan kau bisa mencintainya—'_

"Hentikan"

'_Aku seharusnya mengerti..cinta ini tak harus ada, Kyuhyun-ah—'_

"Aku bilang berhenti!"

'—Ayo…akhiri semuanya, kita akhiri semuanya Kyuhyun-ah'

"_NOONA_!"

'_Sarang—'_

'_**Braakk'**_

Mata Kyuhyun membelak terkejut saat mendengar suara tabrakan keras diujung sana. Tidak ada suara Sungmin lagi..tidak ada suara Sungmin..dimana dia? A-apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin..

"N-_Noona_? Yah! Jangan bercanda! Jawab aku _Noona_! NOO—"

'_Saranghaaeehh..K-Kyunniiehh'_

**~OoOoOo~**

Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat dilorong rumah sakit International Seoul ini. Kepalanya menoleh ganas, berusaha mencari seseorang yang menolong Sungmin dari kecelakaan yang aargghh! Kyuhyun bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hari ini.

Saat setelah sekian menit sambungan telepon mereka berakhir dengan alasan tak jelas. Ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar dan memperlihatkan nama Sungmin yang memenuhi Id Callernya. Dan dengan semangat Kyuhyun langsung menekan tombol yes dan bahkan tak ada satu fikiran yang melesat dibenaknya..

'_Apakah anda Lee Kyuhyun? Pemilik ponsel ini kecelakaan, korban baru saja dilarikan kerumah sakit'_

Oh~! Rasanya Kyuhyun bisa mati seketika!

"Dimana Sungmin?!"

**TBC**

**Hay'-')/ apa kabaaahhh ? . . oke saya minta maaf karena apdet FF baru sementara FF lainnya terbengkalai dan masih belum diketik sedikitpuunn ToT. entah kenapa cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul seketika dan taraaa~! Jadilah cerita aneh bin gaje yang ke-sekian kalinya saya buat :3**

**Ah~ buat yang nanya The Devil Cho, Story in paris de el el itu sebenernya udah dilanjut. Cumaa~ mood buat apdet kaga ada ToT. maafkan saayaaaaa /\**

**Sekian cuap-cuap saya di hari yang cerah ini *jddeerr**

**Okeh~!**

**Wanna Next? Rcl juseyoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hope and Dream.. **

**Story 2**

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T to T+**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is mine~**

**Summary:**

**Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi sebagai sepasang pria dan wanita. Namun halangan yang ada membuat mereka takut. Halangan terbesar yang tak bisa membuat mereka menyatu. Mereka..saudara kandung "Aku berharap..dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tak menjadi saudaramu dan tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Aku harap kita hanya seorang teman, dan suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu istriku.. Saranghae..Noona"**

**WARNING: ****Genderswich****! Typo(s), Bahasa ancur, ide muncul mendadak, alur kecepetan de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**LikaaJoy Present**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Happy Reading, and enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**~OoOoO~**

'_**BRAK'**_

Sungmin menoleh perlahan kearah pintu ruang rawatnya. Segaris senyuman melengkung dibibir indahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya. Dengan mata yang memerah dan berkilat marah, Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Sungmin dan menarik tangan kanan Sungmin. Dalam sekali hentakan, Sungmin berada didalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat setengah raganya menjadi tenang, namun setengahnya lagi masih tetap gundah..bagaimanapun..Kyuhyun adiknya..bagaimanapun..mereka salah.

"Kyu.." Sungmin bergumam lirih saat Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk tubuh lemasnya. Beberapa luka memar yang baru saja terbentuk membuat Sungmin mati-matian menahan ringisannya didepan Kyuhyun. Agar pria berusia 25 tahun itu tak khawatir terhadap kondisinya.

"Kau buta _huh_? Apa kau tak melihat mobil didepanmu berhenti? Apa yang kau fikirkan selama menyetir _hah_?!"

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam dan lama, seolah memberitaunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"_Noona_ baik-baik saja, Kyu..kau tak usah khawatir"

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa tak khawatir saat tiba-tiba seseorang menghubunginya dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin kecelakaan karena menabrak mobil yang berhenti mendadak didepannya? Bukankah itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Sungmin sedang melamun? Atau memikirkan sesuatu yang tak harusnya ia fikirkan, benar kan?

'_Sesuatu yang tak harus ia fikirkan? Apakah..'_

"Kau memikirkan apa kata _Umma_ tadi, _Noona_?"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang sempurna. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan pria cerdas didepannya ini.

"Tidak"

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat, namun kemudian ia medekat kearah Sungmin dan menarik pundak Sungmin, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menunjukkan tampang tak bersahabatnya.

"Apa kau terganggu dengan perjodohanku? Kau terganggu dengan pernikahanku? Aku bisa membatalkannya, _Noona_! Aku bisa!"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Jiyoung hanya karena dia. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang sejak tadi sudah mengumpul di mata foxy-nya, bersiap jatuh kapan saja seandainya ia sudah merasa dirinya tak kuat..tak kuat dengan beban takdir yang dipikulnya sejak dulu.

"Kau harus tetap menikah, Kyu…kau harus tetap menikah"

"Lalu membuat _Noona_ terbunuh dengan perlahan, begitu?!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang dan melemas beberapa detik kemudian, untuk pertamakalinya Kyuhyun membentaknya dengan sekeras ini. Selama 27 tahun hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah membentaknya..sama sekali tak pernah membentaknya..sekeras apapun atau seberat apapun kesalahan Sungmin padanya.

"_Hiks_..sejak dulu kau sudah membunuhku, Kyu"

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan terjatuh diatas lantai rumah sakit, berlutut dibawah kaki Sungmin dan ikut menangis dalam diam. Jangan kira ia tak tertekan dengan semua ini. Ia akan menikah..meninggalkan Sungmin dalam dunia baru dan kelamnya bersama Jiyoung nanti..meninggalkan cintanya untuk Sungmin yang sudah ia rawat sejak usianya masuk 18 tahun.

"Aku tak bisa, _Noona_..aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu..aku tak bisa"

Sungmin turun dari ranjang rumah sakitnya, dengan lembut ia merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, menangis bersama karena jalan takdir yang tak mereka inginkan..

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin saat melihat rumah mereka masih terasa terang, walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Setelah mereka menangis bersama, Kyuhyun memutuskan membawa Sungmin pulang dan menyelesaikan administrasi Sungmin dirumah sakit. Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berjalan-jalan, hanya ke taman, hanya sekedar melepaskan kepenatan dan beban mereka.

Alis Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyerit bingung saat melihat sepasang _Heels_ berwarna merah terang berada didepan rumah mereka. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin masuk dan mereka berdua terbelak saat melihat Jiyoung duduk di ruang tamu bersama Ibu mereka..saling tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

"Oh! Sungmin?! Kau kenapa nak?!"

Sungmin tersentak terkejut, dengan gugup ia melirik Jiyoung yang tampak terkejut dan menatap sang Ibu yang berjalan terpogoh-pogoh kearahnya. Sungmin meringis saat Ibunya tak sengaja menyentuh luka memar yang ada di lengannya.

"_Umma_! Kau terlalu dekat, kasihan _Noona_!"

Jiyoung dan Ibu Kyuhyun berjengit terkejut saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun yang begitu terdengar possessive. Jiyoung mendongak, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat berkilat sebelum menuntun Sungmin menaiki tangga rumah mereka, meninggalkan Ibu Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung yang terpaku dan memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan dikepala Jiyoung..

'_Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu'_

Atau

'_Kyuhyun masih marah dengan keputusan Umma-nya karena ia merasa tak sopan melewati Sungmin untuk menikah terlebih dahulu'_

Dan Jiyoung lebih berarah ke pemikiran yang kedua..pemikiran postif.

**OoOo**

Kyuhyun meletakkan tubuh Sungmin perlahan diatas ranjang pinknya, dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin dan mengecup singkat kening Sungmin, membuat mata foxy Sungmin tertutup, menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun di keningnya.

"Kau seharusnya tak berkata begitu, Kyu.. kau tak lihat bagaimana wajah _Umma_ tadi, hm?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dikening Sungmin, kemudian menarik kepalanya menjauh dan menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat masih menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun tadi dengan mata tertutup, walau Kyuhyun sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dari kening Sungmin.

"Aku tak peduli, _Noona_.. Dia membuatmu sakit"

"Dia _Umma_ kita Kyu.."

"Aku tau..dan aku sangat tau dia _Umma_ kita, _Noona_. Jangan katakan kau menggunakan kata itu untuk membuat hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tak akan mengakhirinya! Aku mencintaimu, _Noonna_! Mengertilah~"

Sungmin membuka membuka matanya, menatap mata Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan permohonan yang sangat besar. Sebegitu besarkah Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin? Sebegitu besarkah rasa itu sudah tumbuh dihati Kyuhyun? Lalu Sungmin harus bagaimana? Ia tau ia salah, mereka sudah salah sejak dulu..tapi Sungmin juga mencintai Kyuhyun, sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau Kyu, dan aku juga mencintaimu.."

Selagi masih bisa bernafas dan masih bisa melihat, Sungmin akan tetap mencintai Kyuhyun..sekalipun…itu adalah larangan mereka.

**OoOo**

Jiyoung menatap pintu kamar Sungmin dengan ragu, ia ingin masuk. Tapi apakah ia akan mengganggu kakak iparnya yang sedang beristirahat? Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun, karena ini sudah terlalu malam dan besok ia memiliki jadwal Kuliah yang cukup padat dan cukup memusingkannya.

Jiyoung menarik nafasnya, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadis itu segera meraih gagang pintu pintu kamar Sungmin dan mendorongnya perlahan, sampai retina matanya menangkap warna dinding, spray dan prabotan yang dominan berwarna pink. Gadis itu memperluaskan pandangannya, sampai ia menemukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling diam diatas ranjang.

"Kyu?"

Sungmin menoleh lebih dulu, matanya terbelak kaget saat melihat Jiyoung yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Apakah Jiyoung mendengar semuanya? Apakah Jiyoung melihat semuanya?

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya. Kyuhyun masih bisa menyembunyikan semuanya dengan rapi dibalik wajah datar dan dinginnya, dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jiyoung dan menyambar tangan kanan Jiyoung, menarik gadis itu keluar kamar Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin menatap semua adegan didepannya dengan diam, menahan denyutan sakit saat tak sengaja matanya menatap gerakan tangan Jiyoung yang memper-erat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada telapak tangannya.

"Ini yang aku takuti, Kyu… kau..akan mencintai Jiyoung.."

Dibalik ketegarannya, dibalik senyumannya, Sungmin hanyalah sosok rapuh yang memiliki banyak beban dalam hidupnya..sama seperti manusia lainnya..Sungmin..butuh kesendirian dan..air mata.

**OoOo**

"K-Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit!"

Jiyoung terlihat kepayahan dalam mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang lebar dan terkesan buru-buru, apalagi dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun, membuat gadis berdarah _blasteran_ Jepang-Korea itu nyaris terjatuh dengan posisi terjerembab seandainya Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Hiiyy~!

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Jiyoung dibalik tembok pembatas taman belakang dengan dapur lantai satu yang hanya dibatasi dengan kaca tipis sehingga siapa saja bisa melihat apa yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu, Huh?" Jiyoung membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu, karena Kyuhyun tetap diam dan memandangnya seolah Kyuhyun bisa menelan Jiyoung hidup-hidup. Lalu apa maslahanya disini? Apa karena Jiyoung masuk ke kamar Sungmin tanpa didahului ketukan pintu, Kyuhyun marah?

Atau Jiyoung masuk dan menghentikan semua yang terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?

Jika alasan kedua yang dipilih Kyuhyun…maka Kyuhyun tak berhak marah, karena mereka tak melakukan apa-apa. Dan Jiyoung masih belum mengetahui apa-apa.

Jadi intinya, Kyuhyun bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Dan Intinya.. Jiyoung tak memiliki kesalahan apapun.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan suara lembut dan tepukan ringan pada pundaknya, alis Kyuhyun menyerit sempurna saat melihat posisi tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat. Tangan Kyuhyun yang mengunci pergerakan tubuh Jiyoung, dan jarak wajah mereka kurang dari 5 cm.

"Kyuhh.."

Jiyoung menarik kerah kemeja yang Kyuhyun gunakan, mencoba mencium pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun..pemuda tampan itu menarik tengkuk Jiyoung sampai bibir mereka menempel sempurna.

Tanpa mengetahui..sosok disana berdiri dengan derai air mata dan pecahan kaca dibawah kakinya.

**OoOo**

"Sungmin-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung melepaskan ciuman mereka saat mendengar suara Ibu Kyuhyun menjerit dengan suara yang begitu keras. Seolah memberitau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungmin saat itu. Kyuhyun berdesis keras. Kenapa ia harus terbuai dengan ciuman Jiyoung? Dan oh Shit! Sungmin pasti melihat semuanya! Sungmin pasti salah paham!

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan kurungan tubuhnya di tubuh Jiyoung, berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kedalam rumah mereka. Seperti mengejar Sungmin yang berlari terlalu jauh. Tapi asal kau tau Kyuhyun-_ah_.. Sungmin akan berlari..menjauh sampai tak bisa kau gapai.

Menyadari Kyuhyun sudah hilang, Jiyoung baru sadar dengan semua fantasynya. Ia kemudian teringat dengan Sungmin dan berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kecil terukir dibibir tipis yang baru saja dicium oleh Kyuhyun.

**OoOo**

"Kenapa bisa menginjak pecahan gelas _eoh_? Kau ingin kulit kakimu terkoyak begitu saja?**!**"

Kyuhyun menghentikan lariannya sesaat setelah kakinya menginjak lantai ruang tamu, matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat Sungmin yang sedang menahan ringisan dan _Umma_nya sedang mengobati kaki Sungmin yang tampak dibalut dengan warna cairan merah pekat. Segera Kyuhyun berlari mendekati Sungmin dan Ibunya kemudian duduk didepan Sungmin.

Gadis itu mendongak, namun sedetik kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Tak mau menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya sambil melontarkan tatapan tajam padanya.

"A-Aku..tanganku licin, U-_Umma_.."

"Ya**!** Tanganmu licin, _Umma_ tau itu. Tapi sampai menginjak pecahan kaca? Apa kakimu licin juga hah?**!**"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat mendengar _Umma_-nya mengintrogasi Sungmin sambil sesekali mengobati luka menganga dikaki Sungmin. Membuatnya juga ikut meringis karena mendengar suara ringisan kecil dari Sungmin.

"Kepalaku sakit.._Umma_"

Kyuhyun tau..sejauh apapun Sungmin berbohong, Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya. Dan ia juga tau…Sungmin pasti melihat Jiyoung yang mencium bibirnya dan dengan bodohnya Kyuhyun malah larut dan membalas ciuman Jiyoung.

"_Noo_—"

"Antarkan aku ke kamar, _Umma_..kepalaku sakit sekali"

Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya yang dibalut dengan perban yang dibalut dengan sedikit warna merah dan sedikit warna cokelat. Ibu Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"Kyuhyun, antarkan kakakmu—"

"Aku mengantuk. Selamat malam, _Umma_..Jiyoung…..Kyu"

Rasa bersalah semakin merasuki Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Sungmin berjalan sambil terseok menaiki lantai 2 menuju kamarnya.

'_Aku memang bodoh!'_

**OoOo**

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa menangis dan merasakan sesak seperti ini setelah melihat adegan yang tak harusnya ia lihat tadi. Seandainya saja ia tak kehausan tadi..pasti ia tak akan melihat Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Jiyoung.

"Aku bahkan tak tau aku harus marah atau bahagia. Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Jiyoung minggu depan..jadi wajar saja mereka berciuman kan?"

Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Mereka memang wajah berciuman, mereka akan menikah, Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung, mereka menikah, memiliki anak, dan hidup bahagia bersama. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang larut dalam sungai penuh luka.

"_Hiks_.._Hiks_..aku harus bagaimana, Tuhan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini?" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangis terisak sendiri.

'_**Cklek'**_

Sungmin terlonjak, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya erat. Beruntung kamarnya juga memiliki lorong kecil yang bisa menghambat pergerakan orang melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Setelah suara debaman pintu, kini Sungmin mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya, kemudian tak lama ia merasakan orang itu duduk diatas kasurnya, membelai wajahnya sampai mencium pipinya lembut.

"Bahkan saat kau tertidur pun kau bisa menangis. Apa kau melihat semuanya, _Noona_?"

Kyuhyun.

Ternyata pemuda tampan itu masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dan berbicara dengan Sungmin yang —berpura-pura— tidur dengan damai. Walau jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipi _chubby_-nya.

"Maafkan aku, aku—mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, berusaha menggapai wajah Sungmin. Sesaat sebelum bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Gadis itu berusaha menghindar, dengan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyuhyun, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mencium udara.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung kecil Sungmin yang dilapisi piyama tipis berwarna merah muda.

"Bahkan saat tertidurpun, kau menolak aku cium..kau sudah tak percaya padaku lagi, _Noona_?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal itu. Gadis itu berusaha keras menahan tangisannya saat merasakan pipi kirinya dicium lembut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae…_Noona_"

'_Nado..Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah..'_

**OoOo**

Sungmin menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Gadis itu menahan nafasnya beberapa detik kemudian menghembuskannya teratur. Bukannya semakin hilang, sakit pada kepalanya semakin berdenyut dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan mobil Ibunya. Karena mobilnya rusak dan masih dibengkel, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan mobil Ibunya agar ia tak satu mobil dengan Kyuhyun.

Sangat menyakitkan.

"U-Ukh! Sakit sekali"

Sungmin memutar arah mobilnya, menuju rumah sakit dan berkonsultasi dengan dokter yang telah menyelamatkannya kemarin.

**OoOo**

"APA?!"

Jiyoung menyerit terkejut saat Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kantin dengan ganas dan berteriak sambil melotot saat seseorang yang tak ia ketahui menghubungi Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak berwajar merah menahan amarah atau..apa? Jiyoung tak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kyu—"

"_UMMA_?! Kau yakin _Noona_ tak ada di rumah? Aku tak melihatnya di kampus, _Umma_!"

'_Umma yakin, Kyu! Tadi dia memang berpamitan ingin ke kampus. Tapi saat Umma menghubungi Hyuk Jae, dia bilang Sungmin tak masuk hari ini'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat mendengar suara panic ibunya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian bergumam kecil dan langsung meninggalkan Jiyoung yang berada dalam kekalutan sendiri dikepalanya.

'_Mereka saudara. Kau harus percaya itu, Shin Jiyoung'_

**OoOo**

**TBC**

**Maaf, maaf baru apdet ToT. saya sibuk banget. Oke, mungkin alasan sibuk udah biasa. Tapi beneran deh, saya sibuk banget. Pulang sekolah jam4 sore trus buat tugas sampe malem. Leptop bener-bener terbengkalai sebulan terakhir ini ToT.**

**Semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita saya ini TT.**

**Next?**

**RCL Juseyoo~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hope and Dream.. **

**Story 3**

**.**

**.**

**A KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Main Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Rate: T to T+**

**Disclaimer: I just borrow they're name. but this story is mine~**

**Summary:**

**Mereka saling mencintai, mereka saling menyayangi sebagai sepasang pria dan wanita. Namun halangan yang ada membuat mereka takut. Halangan terbesar yang tak bisa membuat mereka menyatu. Mereka..saudara kandung "Aku berharap..dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tak menjadi saudaramu dan tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Aku harap kita hanya seorang teman, dan suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu istriku.. Saranghae..Noona"**

**WARNING: ****Genderswich****! Typo(s), Bahasa ancur, ide muncul mendadak, alur kecepetan de el el.**

**.**

**.**

**LikaaJoy Present**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read, Happy Reading, and enJOY**

**.**

**.**

**~OoOoO~**

**Song Recommendation: BoA – Waiting**

**~OoOoO~**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, raganya terasa diangkat perlahan saat surat dari Dokter itu berada ditangannya. Masalah apa lagi sekarang ini? Apa Sungmin memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidupnya?

"Hasil pemeriksaan tadi ada didalam sana Nona Lee..silahkan dibuka"

Suara dokter itu membuat Sungmin membuka perlahan kelopak matanya. Menampakkan mata foxy yang sudah memerah sempurna dan mengumpulkan air mata yang siap turun beberapa menit kemudian. Dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin meraih amplop coklat itu, merobek bagian atasnya dan menarik kertas putih yang berisi surat keterangan kesehatannya tadi.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Sungmin berucap lirih, meremas surat itu dan menangis dalam diam. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Kenapa?. Bagaimana ia harus memberitaukan ini pada orangtuanya? Bagaimana caranya memberitau semua ini pada…Kyuhyun? Bagaimana?

"Anda menderita kanker otak stadium 4 Nona Lee..dan itu harus segera dioprasi sebelum semua akan berakhir"

'_Aku ingin semua berakhir, dan Kyuhyun bisa menikah dengan tenang bersama Jiyoung..tanpa bayanganku lagi.._'

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin menatap datar pada kertas keterangan kesehatannya yang telah ia bakar, kemudian gadis itu memungut abunya, menerbangkannya bersama semilir angin yang berhembus keras sore ini.

Sudah hampir malam, dan ia sama sekali tak berniat pulang..tak berniat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia memutuskan untuk merahasiakan semua ini dari Kyuhyun. Dan berharap ia akan mati tepat dihari pernikahan Kyuhyun. Agar semua penderitaannya berakhir sempurna, ia bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan tenang disisi Jiyoung, gadis yang benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun.

'_Apa semua akan berakhir sempurna seandainya aku mati? Jika benar semua bisa berakhir..aku bahkan berharap aku akan mati detik ini juga'_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, ia menghirup udara disekitarnya saat merasakan bahwa paru-parunya mulai terasa begitu sesak. Bahkan tangan Sungmin sudah meremas kaos bagian dada kirinya. Sakit..sakit sekali rasanya. Semua terasa menyalahkan Sungmin dalam permainan ini, menuding Sungmin dengan tidak hormat karena berani mencintai adiknya sendiri.

'"_Hiks_..Aku tak tahan..Kyuhyun-_ah_"

Ditengah angin semilir yang lembut dan ketenangan danau kecil didepannya, air mata suci itu turun, menyentuh tanah yang dipijak Sungmin saat itu. Seolah berkata bahwa Sungmin berada dibawah kesalahannya.

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mendesah kesal saat melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sudah seharusnya ia tertidur dan bermimpi indah, namun karena Sungmin belum pulang dan ponsel kakaknya tak bisa dihubungi membuat Kyuhyun begitu merasa tak tenang dan merasa begitu kacau. Seolah tempat tidurnya terbuat dari jarum yang menusuk perasaannya dan menyuruhnya menyingkir dan menunggu sosok gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasa saat jarum panjang jam itu sudah menunjukkan kearah angka 1. Sudah lebih 5 menit dan hari sabtu itu sudah berakhir. Setidaknya Kyuhyun begitu beruntung karena hari ini adalah hari Minggu..hari libur Kuliahnya..

Suara mobil menyentakkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berlari mendekati pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

"Kyu! Kau mengejutkanku!"

Itu bukan suara Sungmin..itu suara—

"J-Jiyoung-_ah_? kau— sedang apa? Malam-malam kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit gugup dan kecewa. Gugup karena tiba-tiba melihat 'calon' istrinya dan kecewa karena bukan Sungmin yang ia lihat. Jiyoung sedikit tersenyum kemudian berjalan maju mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu~" Jiyoung bergerak membuka tangannya, kemudian menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Kyuhyun

"A-AA! Lepaskan, JiYoung-_ah_.." Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong tubuh Jiyoung, namun gadis itu tetap mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesusahan untuk melepaskan pelukan Jiyoung.

"Katakan—" gumam Jiyoung lirih.

"Apa?"Ulang Kyuhyun karena tak terlalu mendengar gumaman Jiyoung. Gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar sempurna, tangannya reflek mendorong kuat tubuh Jiyoung kearah belakang, membuat tubuh itu terjatuh tepat diatas sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun. Jiyoung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak mau menatap Jiyoung yang menatapnya dengan mata yang terlihat memelas.

"Kyu~" dengan perlahan Jiyoung bangkit dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Dan dalam sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun merasakan semuanya lagi, bibirnya ditubruk dengan bibir lain. Dan sekali lagi..Kyuhyun terhanyut dan memejamkan matanya, sampai telinganya mendengar suara '_**Trak'**_ yang cukup keras dari ujung pintu.

Seperti di _slow motion_, semua terlihat jelas, bagaimana Jiyoung menarik kepalanya dari wajah Kyuhyun, menoleh perlahan kearah pintu depan dan bergumam..

"Sungmin _eonnie_.."

Dan sekali lagi pula..semua penyesalan menyeruak masuk kedalam rongga dada Kyuhyun. Sangat menyesakkan.

**~OoOoO~**

Ya, Seharusnya aku mengerti..kenapa Kyuhyun bisa dengan cepat sedekat itu dengan Jiyoung. Seharusnya aku bisa melihat dari gerak-geriknya. Seharusnya aku bisa mengakhirinya dengan cepat.

Semua terasa bagai kaset rusak diotakku, semuanya terputar dengan diulang-ulang saat dimana aku melihat mereka berciuman disamping dapur, dan saat ini di ruang tamu. Tepat pukul 12 lebih 15 menit. Apakah mereka baru saja jadian? Atau..atau..

"Maaf menganggu kalian. Aku hanya bingung saat pintu terbuka dan—aku tak menyangka kalian akan—err.."

Jiyoung menundukkan kepalanya dihadapanku, sementara Kyuhyun masih tetap menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir dan bersalah. Tidak! Aku tak boleh luluh! Semua harus berakhir hari ini! Harus!

"_Eonniee_**~~"**

Aku menatap Jiyoung sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat Jiyoung yang tengah merona dan menghentakkan kakinya kecil. Terlihat begitu imut, kan? Aku bergerak mendekati Jiyoung, kemudian mengelus kepalanya sebentar.

"Kalian terlihat serasi"

"_Noona_**!"**

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak marah dengan perkataanku tadi. Namun setelah itu aku tersenyum dan kembali menghadap Jiyoung yang semakin menunduk malu.

"Maafkan aku, _Eonnie_"

"Untuk?"

"Karena membuat Kyuhyun harus mendahuluimu menikah padahal—"

"_Gwaenchana_..aku bahkan tak tau apa aku akan menikah tahun ini"

Aku mencoba tertawa, mencairkan suasana kaku yang entah dimulai sejak kapan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan aku kembali rapuh. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat, menggigit bibir bawahku dengan keras.

"Terimakasih…_Eonnie_"

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya keras, menguncinya dan memastikan Kyuhyun tak bisa masuk. Berjalan dengan cepat kearah ranjang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang itu. Menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam tumpukan bantal pinknya dan berteriak samar.

Merutuki semua yang terjadi hari ini. Mengetahui bahwa ia mengidap penyakit kanker sudah membuatnya begitu rapuh dan terpukul, ditambah lagi melihat bagaimana mereka —Jiyoung dan Kyuhyun— berciuman didepannya. Untuk yang ke-2x nya. Sangat menyakitkan kalian tau?

"_Noona_~ buka pintunya..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

Sungmin menarik wajahnya dari bantal, kemudian menatap pintu kamarnya yang bercat pink yang masih tertutup rapat. Perlahan Sungmin bangkit dari tidurannya, namun ia sama sekali tak beranjak menuju kearah pintu kamarnya. Ia hanya memandang pintu itu dalam diam, tak mempedulikan bahwa Kyuhyun masih berdiri disana dengan masih mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan menuju kearah ruang makan, pria itu sesekali menguap dan mengucek matanya yang masih agak kabur karena kemarin malam ia tertidur pukul 2 pagi setelah satu jam berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sungmin namun Sungmin tak memberinya respons sedikitpun. Walau dengan sedikit tak rela, Kyuhyun harus kembali kedalam kamarnya karena matanya sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi. Dan alhasil ia terbangun pukul 9 pagi. Sangat terlambat untuk bisa dikatakan pagi.

"Kau baru bangun, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya sesaat sebelum gelas yang baru saja ia ambil menyentuh bibirnya. Pria itu melirik Ibunya dan mengangguk singkat, kemudian menelan air itu sampai habis. Meletakkan gelas diatas meja, Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi meja makan dan menatap Ibunya yang terlihat begitu sibuk di hari minggu ini.

"_Noona_ mana, _Umma_?"

Wanita itu menghentikan pergerakannya, kemudian menoleh menatap Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tau. "Tadi dia hanya bilang akan keluar. Dia tak bilang pada _Umma_ dia mau kemana"

Kyuhyun menyeritkan alisnya, tumben Sungmin tak memberitau ibunya ia akan kemana. Ada apa ini?

"Ah! Kyuhyun-_ah_~ lihat undangan ini—"

Dengan cepat Ibu Kyuhyun berlari terpogoh-pogoh kearah Kyuhyun dan menyodorkan selembaran surat undangan yang berisikan nama Kyuhyun dan Nama Jiyoung. Mata Kyuhyun yang tadinya mengantuk kini terbuka lebar, merampas cepat undangan pernikahannya dan meneliti kertas berwarna pink dengan font besar dan tebal itu.

_**Weeding Invitation**_

Lee Kyuhyun

And

Shin Ji Young

On Saturday, August 27 2012. 09.00 a.m

At. Lee's Chorp. Garden

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Hm_? Sungmin bilang ini bagus. Hanya saja kurang fotomu dan Jiyoung saja"

Kyuhyun segera memutar kepalanya, menghadap ibunya yang menatapnya dengan senyuman kebahagiaan. Jika Sungmin memberi saran seperti itu..bukankah..bukankah berarti Sungmin sudah..

"_Noona_ sudah melihat undangan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar dengan mengacung-acungkan undangan tak bersalah itu dihadapan ibunya. Alis Ibu Kyuhyun menyerit sempurna, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Tentu saja~ bahkan _Noona_mu yang—_YA_! Kau mau kemana Lee Kyuhyun?! Bersihkan dulu tubuhmu! _YA_!"

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan teriakan Ibunya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya Sungmin. Sungmin. Sungmin. Dan Sungmin! Ia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin harus!

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin memandang kosong kearah taman didepannya. Sesekali tangannya melemparkan kerikil kecil yang tak sengaja berada didekatnya dan melemparkannya kedalam aliran air kecil yang sengaja diletakkan ditengah taman tentram. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melakukan hal rutin mereka—lari pagi— atau bahkan ada beberapa pasangan kasmaran yang sedang bermesraan. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Ia tak akan bisa bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencium Sungmin jika mereka sudah berada dialam kamar, dengan keadaan pintu terkunci atau bahkan hanya berciuman kilat, tak sampai 5 detik. Dan itu sangat menyedihkan bagi Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menuntut banyak dari perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun. Hal sederhana yang ia inginkan hanya kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Hanya satu..hanya kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Ia tak meminta lebih. Mengingat umurnya yang tak akan bertahan lama dan kisah cinta terlarangnya dengan Kyuhyun akan berakhir 4 hari kedepan, disaat dimana Kyuhyun dan Jiyoung akan mengungkapkan janji seumur hidup mereka.

Miris..

Semua bahkan terasa menyedihkan bagi Sungmin. Menerima kenyataan bahwa ia menderita penyakit mematikan dan menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya akan menikah dengan orang lain itu terlalu menyakitkan, kalian tahu? Bahkan Sungmin sudah merasa hidupnya hampa sejak _Umma_nya memperkenalkan Jiyoung sebagai seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka.

Menyesakkan..

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, _Noona_~"

Sungmin tersentak terkejut saat merasakan tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun. Ia mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya. Kapan Kyuhyun ada disampingnya? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu ia ada disini?

"Kyu? Kau..baru bangun?" Tanya Sungmin tak percaya saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang bisa dikatakan tak layak. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru bangun bisa mencapai taman? Dengan keadaan masih menggunakan sepasang piyama lengkap dengan sandal bulu berwarna putih.

Oh~ Kyuhyun..kau terlihat begitu menggelikan sekarang ini.

"Ya, dan— _Noona_ harus tahu! Bukan aku yang merancang undangan itu! Demi Tuhan aku baru mengetahuinya tadi, _Noona_" jelas Kyuhyun yang mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dijemari lentik Sungmin. Membuat gadis berwajah putih itu menunduk, menatap tangan besar Kyuhyun yang seolah melindungi tangan mungil Sungmin. Terasa begitu hangat dan…

"Aku tau, Kyu..kau tak usah menjelaskannya lagi~" Sungmin tersenyum, membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dijemarinya.

Ah? Bolehkah Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sekarang? Menghembuskan nafas leganya karena Sungmin sudah mau mendengarkannya dan—mungkin—sudah mau kembali ke sisinya. Bersama melawan semua yang tak melihat mereka. Bolehkah?

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam sekali hentakkan, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan terjatuh diatas dada Kyuhyun yang terbalut piyama tidurnya. Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian menyamankan posisinya dan membalas memeluk tubuh besar Kyuhyun.

"_Saranghae, Noona~"_ bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, saling menatap, menyelami warna mata masing-masing. Sedikit demi sedikit, sepelan mungkin, wajah Kyuhyun mendekat, menutup matanya. Sementara Sungmin masih terlihat takut, bagaimanapun mereka sekarang berada didunia luar. Tak seperti kamar mereka yang tertutup.

"K-Kyu..hentikan kita sekarang berada di—_hhmmpphh_!"

Terlambat, bibir Kyuhyun sudah menempel sempurna pada bibir Sungmin, menciptakan suara khas orang berciuman, saling melumat perlahan.

"E-_Eonnie_-_ah_~…"

Dan Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sungmin berharap ia akan segera mati…detik itu juga..

**~OoOoO~**

Pria itu terlihat duduk diam dalam posisinya, melipat kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya dan menatap kearah sepasang pria dan wanita yang tampak terdiam satu sama lain, namun dengan tangan yang terkait sempurna. Namun jika diteliti lagi, hanya tangan si pria yang mengait tangan sang gadis. Dengan wajah yang menunduk, menyembunyikan tetesan air mata mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan kalian seperti ini?"

Suara berat dan penuh penekanan itu terdengar, membuat sang pria—Kyuhyun— mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap berani pada sang ayah yang dengan tergesa-gesa kembali dari London seelah sang Istri menghubunginya dan menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki kesalahan fatal.

"Sejak usiaku 18 tahun, _Appa_"

Jiyoung memejamkan matanya. Hatinya berdenyut perih mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun dan melihat secara langsung bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun yang terpaut dengan bibir Sungmin. Dan sekarang, dengan tak sopannya, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, seolah memberikan kekuatan pada sosok rapuh yang menangis tanpa suara itu.

Sementara disampingnya terlihat Ibu Kyuhyun yang juga memejamkan matanya, menyesalkan perbuatan tak harus terjadi diantara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kalian menyembunyikan semua itu selama bertahun-tahun? Sampai dimana hubungan kalian? Sejauh mana?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah basah dan pucatnya pada Jiyoung yang juga menangis terisak sambil bertanya. Hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit.

"Jiyoung-_ah_.."

"Hanya perlu menjawab dan semua itu akan berakhir!" Jiyoung berteriak dan berdiri dan menatap marah kehadapan pasangan adik kakak ini.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ditangan Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menyentuhnya..maaf"

'_**Bruk'**_

Jiyoung terjatuh terduduk diatas lantai yang terlapisi karpet mahal itu. Menangis terisak dan merutuki semua perbuatan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengkhianati Jiyoung sejauh itu?

"Jiyoung!"

Ibu Kyuhyun terpekik dan segera membangunkan Jiyoung, mendudukkan tubuh ringkih itu diatas sofa. Mengabaikan tangisan Sungmin yang juga terdengar.

Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian merangkak mendekati Jiyoung dan menyentuh lengan gadis itu. Namun secara kasar ditepis oleh Jiyoung.

"Kau manusia terjahat yang pernah aku temui"

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin tak tau, kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat dikehidupan lampaunya sampai ia mendapatkan kehidupan sekejam ini. Semua yang ia alami tak ada yang berakhir bahagia sama sekali. Dari kehidupan kesehatannya, kehidupan pribadinya dan sampai kehidupan percintaan tak normalnya. Semua terasa menyiksa batin dan fisik Sungmin.

Sungmin lelah, rasanya ia membutuhkan tempat bersandar saat ini. Hubungannya sudah diketahui, maka cepat atau lambat semuanya akan berakhir, hidupnya dan hidup percintaannya. Ah~ bukankah semuanya memang sudah lama berakhir? Hanya saja Sungmin mencoba menutup matanya dari semua ke-akhiran dari hubungannya.

Lalu sekarang, saat ia membuka mata..bukannya sebuah sinar halus yang menyambut matanya, tapi sinar terang yang menyakiti retina matanya. Membuatnya begitu ingin untuk memejamkan matanya selamanya.

Hah~ bahkan Sungmin ingin segera terjun dari lantai 2 rumahnya dan tewas dibawah sana.

'_**Cklek'**_

Ibu Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, memasuki lorong kecil yang langsung menghubungkan pintu dengan kamar Sungmin, kemudian menatap punggung putri Sulungnya dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Wanita paruh baya itu menutup pintu kamar Sungmin, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ah_.." panggil Ibunya lembut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia tak harus mendengar nada lembut itu dari ibunya . seharusnya Ibunya sekarang menghujatnya dan memarahinya habis-habisan. Seharusnya..

"Katakan apa mau kalian saja, _Umma_…sebelum aku pergi dan tak sanggup melakukannya" ujar Sungmin lirih. Ia tau..waktunya tersisa beberapa bulan saja, _ah_~ mungkin beberapa hari..Sungmin sudah merasakan semuanya. Rasa sakit yang terlalu sering dikepalanya terlalu menyiksa.

"Hanya permintaan sederhana, Sungmin-_ah_.." jelas Ibunya. Tangannya terbuka lebar, memeluk tubuh ringkih dan pucat itu dari belakang, tak merasakan bahwa Sungmin sudah berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"—demi _Umma_ dan _Appa_.."

"—Tolong…jauhi Kyuhyun"

Sungmin tersenyum, seperti dugaannya, permintaan macam itulah yang akan keluar dari mulut Ibunya. Tak mungkin permintaan yang bahkan membuat hati Sungmin bahagia, walau hanya sedetik saja.

"Baiklah..kalian tak usah khawatir..karena aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Tapi tidak sekarang, beberapa bulan atau bahkan beberapa hari kemudian..kalian…tak akan pernah melihatku. Aku tidak mengancam ataupun mengaada-ada, _Umma_..aku berbicara fakta dan—"

Ibu Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak ingin membebaskan tubuh Sungmin dari pelukannya. Sungmin merasakannya, punggungnya basah akibat tangisan dari Ibunya. Tangisan apa ini? Tangisan kecewa atau tangisan tak ingin Sungmin tinggalkan?

"—Dan..biarkan aku memelukmu lebih lama lagi"

"Tentu saja…_hiks_..tentu saja, Sungmin-_ah_"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya memeluk tubuh Ibunya dengan erat, meneggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher sang Ibu. Menangis dalam diam. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebelum itu..aku memiliki satu permintaan, _Umma_…"

**~OoOoO~**

"Lee Kyuhyun! _Palli Ireonaaa_~~**!**"

Kyuhyun menyeritkan alisnya bingung dengan pekikan keras yang terdengar dari samping tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, menatap wajah samar yang tersenyum namun dengan posisi berkacak pinggang, menatapnya sambil sesekali mendengus kesal.

Sungmin..

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya sambil mengangkat handuk mandinya. Seperti _Déjà vu_, semua terasa seperti _Déjà vu_, disaat dimana Sungmin membangunkannya dan mengajaknya ke kampus atau bahkan hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan biasa.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, membuat tubuh itu limbung dan terjatuh diatas tubunya. Sungmin tersenyum..membiarkan Kyuhyuun memeluknya sepuas hati pria yang akan segera menikah ini.

"_Noona_..benarkah kau? Kau _Noona_? Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangisannya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang hampir menangis itu kepundak Sungmin. Menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh wangi Sungmin.

"Hei! Memang kau melihatku seperti apa _eoh? _Monster?" Sungmin tertawa, ia memukul pundak Kyuhyun dan meronta meminta dilepaskan. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah damai Sungmin.

"Sekarang mandi dan bersiap, aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, _hm_?"

Secepat kilat Sungmin mengecup bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dan meninggalkan pria itu dalam keadaan bingung setengah mati.

**~OoOoO~**

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun dibuat bingung dengan keadaan keluarganya. Bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja bertengkar karena mengetahui Sungmin dan dirinya membuat hubungan terlarang? Lalu kenapa sekarang mereka tampak baik-baik saja? Saling bercanda dan melemparkan pernyataan konyol, sama seperti apa yang terjadi dulu, ketika ia masih berusia 17 tahun.

Ada apa ini? Apakah semua yang terjadi kemarin adalah mimpinya belaka? Semua yang terjadi kemarin adalah mimpi? Benarkah? jika Kyuhyun bisa berharap, Ia begitu ingin kemarin adalam mimpi buruknya atas tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Mencium Sungmin secara paksa. Tindakan konyol macam apa itu? Cih!

"Kyu? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa sarapanmu hanya kau lihat dengan tampang bodoh seperti itu, _Hm_?"

"_YA! Noona!"_

"Hahahaha"

**~OoOoO~**

Semua terasa begitu mimpi bagi Kyuhyun. Berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Sungmin, mereka bercanda, tertawa dan saling melemparkan ejekan konyol dengan tangan yang terpaut erat. Semua terasa bagai mimpi..dulu..ia tak bisa melakukan hal konyol dan diluar batas seperti ini. Mengingat Sungmin adalah kakaknya, maka hal itu begitu tak wajar saat melihat sepasang adik-kakak berjalan-jalan sambil bercanda bersama dengan tangan yang terpaut erat. Siapa yang tak mengenal mereka? Lee Sungmin dan Lee Kyuhyun. Anak Lee Jung Hyun dan Kim Sung Ah. Pengusaha terkenal yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan _Care Family_. Karena setahu masyarakat, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak pernah dikabarkan bertengkar hanya karena hal konyol dan perebutan perusahaan seperti ahli waris dan sejenisnya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga dikenal sebagai _**Saudara Perangko dan Amplop**_ , tak terpisahkan sama sekali. Maka dari itu, semua juga tau bahwa pernikahan Kyuhyun ini adalah pernikahan yang—mungkin—akan menjadi pernikahan terfenomenal diseluruh Korea Selatan. Mengingat Kyuhyun bukanlah keluarga dari kalangan bawah, dan juga Jiyoung juga bukan keluarga keruturunan bawah. Mereka..sama-sama berada diatas.

Namun takdir Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin…

Berada jauh dibawah..

**~OoOoO~**

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang berada diatas puncak bukit yang berada jauh dari kota Seoul sehingga semua terlihat begitu indah dari atas sini. Lampu gemerlap Seoul menambahkan kesan romantic pada diri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin, membuat tubuh Sungmin begitu menempel sempurna pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik jauh kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun, menatap langsung pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum dengan lembut, walau samar..tapi Sungmin masih bisa melihat senyuman Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"Kau harus menjaga kalung yang aku berikan, hm?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. Ia menggenggam Kalung pasangan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin tadi. Sepasang bintang dan bulan yan bisa terpisahkan, namun bisa menyatu jika pasangannya berada didekatnya. Bintang tak bisa hidup tanpa bulan..dan bulan tak bisa hidup tanpa bintang.

"Pasangan kalung ini..akan _dijaga_ dengan baik~"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, tak menyadari kata ambigu yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin tadi. Dengan lembut ia mencium bibir Sungmin, menyesap rasa manis yang menguar dari bibir wanita itu.

'_**Berbahagialah…Kyu'**_

**~OoOoO~**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sungmin meletakkan cangkir kopinya perlahan, mendongak menatap Jiyoung yang menatap sengit kearahnya. Namun sedetik kemudian mata Jiyoung membulat sempurna. Apa ini? Kenapa wajah Sungmin sepeucat itu? Seperti mayat hidup yang—

Astaga!

"_Eonnie_? Kau..baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jiyoung sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin. Wanita itu tampak terengah-engah dan tersenyum kearah Jiyoung. Menahan sakit kepalanya dan mencoba bersikap baik pada Jiyoung dan berusaha menjaga mimic wajahnya agar Jiyoung tak curiga padanya.

Sungmin menyentuh tangan kiri Jiyoung yang berada ditangan kanannya, membuat Jiyoung menyeritkan alisnya menahan dingin tangan Sungmin. Bukankah wanita itu baru saja menyesap kopinya?

"_Eon—"_

"Jaga kalung ini, Jiyoung-_ah_…"

Jiyoung memandang kalung yang diberikan oleh Sungmin. Menatap lekat pada sosok yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan ini. Se-cinta itukah Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun?

"Jiyoung-_ah_.."

Jiyoung tersentak terkejut, ia mendongak menatap mata Sungmin dan menatap seluruh wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

**~OoOoO~**

Suara gesekan roda ranjang rumah sakit dengan lantai itu terdengar begitu menggema dimalam pekat ini. Diatas ranjang putih itu tertlihat seorang wanita muda dengan gaun berwarna pink terbaring lemah. Dengan infuse yang menancap ada pergelangan tangan kirinya dan alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi setengah dari hidung dan mulutnya. Mata yang tertutup rapat dan wajah panic beberapa dokter dan suster yang mendorong ranjang itu.

Semua tampak ringan bagi Sungmin. Semuanya terasa terbang begitu saja, dengan perlahan ia merasakan nyawanya diangkat. Sangan perlahan..seolah Sungmin adalah sesuatu yang mudah pecah jika diangkat begitu saja oleh sang pencabut nyawa.

Sungmin bahkan masih bisa tersenyum dalam masa komanya. Menunggu gilirannya untuk diangkat..dan menunggu gilirannya pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada di dunia.

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, Sungmin bisa langsung jatuh koma tak sadarkan diri tepat didepan rumah Sakit Seoul, tempat dimana salah satu temannya bekerja sebagai dokter. Dan Saat itu, Sungmin benar-benar berharap bahwa temannya tak akan memberitaukan apa-apa pada Keluarganya..terutama pada Kyuhyun dan Ibunya.

"Dokter! Tekanan darah pasien turun drastic!"

Dokter muda ber-name tag '_Choi Siwon'_ itu tampak panic, dengan cepat ia kembali mendorong ranjang rumah sakit itu sampai ia berada didalam ruang ICU.

"Bertahanlah, Sungmin-_ah_!"

**~OoOoO~**

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan cepat. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa besok adalah hari pernikahannya, pria itu dengan cepat melesat menuju kearah kamar sang kakak. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang, ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin cepat, kemudian terpekik senang sambil sesekali memanggil nama Sungmin dengan ceria.

"_Noonaaa_~~!"

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk, menatap bingung keseluruh penjuru kamar Sungmin yang terlihat begitu rapi dan…sepi? Hah? Apa ini hanya perasaan Kyuhyun atau..kamar ini memang tak disentuh semalaman? Lalu Sungmin dimana?

Dengan bermodal _postif thinking_..Kyuhyun berjalan menuju balkon kamar Sungmin dan membuka pintu geser itu perlahan, alisnya kembali menyerit. Tak ada Sungmin..lalu dimana dia? Ia melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dengan tak sabaran ia mendobrak pintu tak bersalah itu dan menyerit terkejut.

Sungmin…

Tidak ada dimana-mana!

Kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar Sungmin, berlari menuruni tangga dan nyaris saja menabrak ayahnya yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyuh yang tampak mengeluarkan wajah pucatnya. Alisnya menyerit bingung.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" Tanya Ayahnya sambil berjalan menju dapur, menemui sang istri yang memunggunginya dan sedang memasak. Tak menyadari bahwa Ibunya mengigit bibir bawahnya, gugup.

"Sungmin _Noona_! Dimana kalian sembunyikan dia?!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menuding tak sopan pada kedua orangtuanya. Ayah Kyuhyun terbelak lebar. Apa katanya? Jadi Kyuhyun menuduh mereka menyembunyikan Sungmin? Bukankah Sungmin pantas pergi dari mereka dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang akan segera menikah?

"Kau menuduh kami, _Hah_?! Dia pergi? Baguslah! Setidaknya pernikahanmu besok akan lancar!" balas ayah Kyuhyun sengit. Mata Kyuhyun semakin membelak lebar.

"_Oh_~! Jadi kemarin kalian melakukan _Acting_ , kemudian menyuruh Sungmin keluar dari rumah ini, begitu? Cih! Aku tak menyangka sikap asli kalian terhadap anak kalian sendiri seperti ini!"

'_**Plak'**_

"Jaga bicaramu, Bocah!"

"_Yeobo!"_

Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya dengan sengit. Tanpa peduli apapun, Kyuhyun segera beranjak menuju kamarnya. Memasukkan beberapa barang yang ia perlukan kedalam koper dan berjalan kembali menuruni tangga. Melewati kedua orangtuanya yang menatap syok kearahnya.

"Kyu? Kau mau kemana, nak? Besok pernikahanmu dan—"

"Aku akan mencari Sungmin _Noona_…dia tetap saudaraku dan orang yang aku cintai. Walau kalian tak menganggapnya anak sekalipun"

**~OoOoO~**

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Sungmin dan Sungmin semua. Dimana Sungmin? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Kenapa Sungmin meninggalkannya? Pertanyaan macam itulah yang berkelebat didalam pikiran Kyuhyun, membuat semua konsentrasinya nyaris buyar seadainya ia ceroboh.

"Sial! Seharusnya aku sudah merasa curiga pada mereka! Kau bodoh-bodoh-bodoh Kyu!"

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya, tanpa menyadari bahwa didepannya kini terlihat truk oleng yang siap menyambar mobil Kyuhyun…

**TIIIINNNNNN**

'_**braakk'**_

"N-_Noonaahhh_—"

_**DEG!**_

Sungmin membelakkan matanya lebar-lebar, menatap kosong kearah langit-langit rumah sakit. Membuat Siwon terbelak terkejut dan mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin. Ia segera memeriksa tubuh ringkih itu. Matanya kembali terbelak, mata Sungmin perlahan mulai terpejam erat, hembusan nafasnya mulai tak teratur.

Detakan jantung Sungmin mulai melemah..hingga Siwon..

Mendengar suara nyaring dan garis satu arah pada layar pendeteksi jantung Sungmin..

**~OoOoO~**

Dua suara ranjang itu kini terdengar. Diranjang pertama terlihat seorang wanita dengan pakaian rumah sakit dan berwajah pucat pasi, dengan masih seperti kemarin malam. Selang infuse dan alat pembantu pernafasan.

Sementara diranjang kedua, terlihat seorang pria dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya dan menatap sayu kearah sosok wanita yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin, menyentuh tangan dingin itu dan meremasnya pelan, ia tersenyum sedih. Menangis diantara darahnya, ada apa dengan Sungmin? Kenapa tangannya begitu dingin?

Hingga dua ranjang itu memasuki ruang ICU dengan tangan yang masih bergenggaman erat.

Siwon memandang tubuh Sunbgmin. Ia segera mengambil alat untuk membalikkan kembali detak jantung Sungmin yang sudah menghilang hampir 15 detik lamanya. Dengan cepat Siwon bekerja, mengukur tekanan darah Sungmin dan mencoba mengundang kembali detak jantung Sungmin.

Semntara Kyuhyun..pria itu merasa nafasnya berat, paru-parunya terasa sesak dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa berat dan tak bisa digerakkan. Ia kembali menghadap kearah Sungmin. Menatap kesibukan dokter danm suster yang mencoba menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"_Dokter! Tekanan darah melemah!"_

"_Dokter! Pasien kehilangan banyak darah!"_

"_Dokter nafas pasien melemah!"_

"_Dokter! Tekanan darah menurun drastic!"_

"_Dokter! Jantung pasien tak berdetak!"_

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan dingin Sungmin yang sudah terkulai lemas. Kakaknya..kakak yang begitu ia cintai..Sungminnnya..Sungminnya…

"_Lee Sungmin…"_

Dan detik itu juga…

Kyuhyun terpejam, ia menutup matanya dan tangannya juga ikut melemas, dengan raga yang terbujur kaku dan dingin..

Matanya..terpejam selamanya..pergi bersama Sungmin..

"_**Aku berharap..dikehidupan selanjutnya. Aku tak menjadi saudaramu dan tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Aku harap kita hanya seorang teman, dan suatu saat aku akan menjadikanmu istriku.. Saranghae..Noona"**_

**~OoOoO~**

'_Sebelum itu..Aku memiliki satu permintaan, Umma'_

'_Bolehkah…hanya satu hari saja..kau merubah semua yang terjadi hari ini seperti mimpi untuk Kyuhyun. Hanya satu hari…setelah itu aku akan pergi, Umma…'_

'_Jiyoung-ah..boleh aku meminta sesuatu?'_

'_Jagalah kalung ini, seperti kau menjaga Kyuhyun, hm? Karena aku tak akan bisa mengawasimu dari dekat..'_

Langit pekat dan hujan deras itu menyelimuti acara pemakaman sepasang kakak beradik itu. Isak tangisan keluarga dan isak tangisan beberapa kerabat terdengar begitu miris. Bagaimana bisa, Sungminnya yang terlihat begitu sehat ternyata mengidap penyakit kanker otak stadium 4? Dan bagaimana Kyuhyunnya yang tampan, bisa pergi meninggalkan mereka hanya karena ingin menemukan Sungmin?

Ibu Kyuhyun kembali terisak, jadi itulah tujuan Sungmin membuat semuanya terasa bagai mimpi bagi Kyuhyun..dan itulah kenapa Sungmin berkata bahwa mereka tak akan bisa melihatnya lagi..jadi Sungmin..Sungmin sudah tau kana ia akan meninggal?

Sementara jauh dibelakang sana, Jiyoung juga menangis terisak. Menyesali semua yang Sungmin lakukan untuknya dan Kyuhyun. Ia meremas kalung yang diberikan oleh Sungmin kemarin, titipan Sungmin…namun Ia tak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun..ia tak bisa menjaga Kyuhyun.

"_Hikss_..maafkan _Umma_, Sungmin-_ah_. _Umma_ Mohon! Bangun dan maafkan _Umma_, Sungmin-_ah_!"

Semuanya menyerit pedih saat mendengar isakan seorang ibu saat anaknya sudah meninggal. Kedua anaknya…

Meninggalkan mereka sendiri didunia, tanpa canda tawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lagi, tanpa pertengjaran konyol kedua saudara yang ternyata saling mencintai itu..

"Maafkan aku, _Eonnie_…"

Semuanya sudah berakhir, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun..juga kisah cinta mereka yang ternyata berakhir karena sebuah penyakit dan sebuah kecelakaan.

Namun diatas sana, mereka juga menangis. Meninggalkan kedua orantua mereka..meninggalkan kehidupan orangtua mereka tanpa anak..

Meninggalkan sejuta tetesan air mata demi mereka.

Lee Sungmin

Dan

Lee Kyuhyun

**TBC**

**#MEWEK**

**Maafkan saya karena telat update. Ini bener-bener diluar dugaan saya karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk bagaikan gunung es yang tak cair-cair dimusim dingin(?). hiks..jujur, saya ngetik semua ini nangis loh ToT. gatau deh para pembaca semua nangis atau enggak, yang pasti saya bener-bener mewek nulis cerita beginian ToT**

**Hiks..maaf kalau kurang panjang, ini sudah 4k+ loh.. dan rekor saya bisa menulis sepanjang ini ToT.**

**Big Thanks for chingudeul yang udah review kemarin, maaf tak bisa saya sebut satu-satu.**

**Saranghae~**

**Wanna next?**

**Review Please *0*)/**


End file.
